favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
GPPC43
The Top Star's Shine! To the Sparkling Dream Stage! (一番星のきらら！夢きらめくステージへ！''Ichiban Boshi no Kirara! Yume Kirameku Sutēji e!''?) is forty-third episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:December 6,2015 *Previous:Episode 42 *Next:Episode 44 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreams are the Path to the Future Major Events *The Palace of Stars has been restored. Synopsis Kirara eating a donut and become excited about the taste, they heard Zetsuborg's attack summoned by Stop and Freeze and the Cures noticed that Kirara is missing and she quickly defeat it with Twinkle Humming before she left. At the Noble Academy, Haruka and Yui watch Kirara and her classmate playing basketball and thinking about what she said during the previous episode. Haruka nervously ask Kirara about her work but she said its okay. Shirogane brought Karin and Kyoko in and discover that she give up of being a model and Baurollo tells her to do whatever she want went she reject his proposal. Towa follow her and tells her is it okay for her to give up her dream of being a model because she want to continue her mission as Pretty Cure. Puff and Aroma tells Kanata about Kirara and she look at the Palace of Star. Outside, Karin concern because why Kirara want to give up, Haruka have an idea, by holding a fashion show to surprise her. She and Minami ask Yume for the show and she agree. Everybody set up a fashion show and write an invitation letter to Kirara. Kirara enter the hall and everyone begin to perform a show to Kirara, Haruka and Yui tells Kirara not to give up and continue pursue her dream as a model. She enter the fitting room and Towa give her the dress for performance. At the Dys Dark, Dyspear is angered about the rainbow and send her clone to prevent the Palace of Star from restoration. The Cures noticed the Zetsuborg's appearance and transform but being overpower, Twinkle use Galaxy Chorus to turn the Zetsuborg into its original form before defeat it with Grand Printemps. Twinkle's Dress Up Keys were glowing and they teleport to Palace of Star and Kanata tells her to use her Dress Up Keys to revive the Palace fill with skies with many stars. She tells everyone that Baurollo want her to go to Paris for working abroad, much of their shock and she still want to stay with them. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlet *Puff *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Kuroro *Stop *Freeze *Zetsuborg *Dyspear *Yui Nanase *Prince Kanata *Wish *Stella Amanogawa (Flashback) *Reiko Kisaragi *Seira Azuma *Ayaka Nishimine *Yuki Aihara *Karin Akeboshi *Shirogane *Yume Mochizuki *Baurollo Bauanne *Kyoko Tachi *Shu Imagawa *Naoto Koshiba *Ranko Ichijou *Hanae Komori *Kenta Hirano *Riko Furuya Trivia *During the fashion show, an instrumental version of Dreams Are the Path to the Future plays. *Bauanne comments that Kirara is a "High End Star Princess". This could be referencing to Kirara's first character song, High-End Star. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode